Your New Dynamic Display Room!
'Your New Dynamic Display Room! '''is a book added to The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim by Helgen Reborn. It explains how your display room and cavern room in the Private Tower change dynamically based on finished quests, as well as lists taxidermy options and their required components. After the quests Changing of the Guard, the Dragonborn may speak to Patsy about taxidermies, upon which he will give the book. Content ''Your New Dynamic Display Room! This book will serve as your guide to your new interactive, dynamic display room. As you play the game and complete quests your display room will begin to transform. For example, for each hold in which you become a Thane, a banner for that hold will be hung in the main room. Or, go meet The Greybeards, and a Greybeard statue will be added to the cavern. Find a new standing stone? It will also be added to the cavern. There is a button on the wall in your quarters that will enable the mannequins in the main display room. Should you have an unfortunate accident and press this button while you have the mannequins enabled and equipped with your gear, they will disable and your gear will be lost to Oblivion forever. So be careful! You'll also find a Claw display case and a Bug Jar display case, along with a Dragon Priest Mask display. And as you already know Patsy can create a large variety of stuffed animals for you. Just bring him the materials listed below and he will add it to your cavern. You will need the following items for these display pieces: Spriggan 2 Taproot 2 Firewood Giant 4 Giant's Toe Mammoth 2 Mammoth Tusk 1 Mammoth Snout Wolves 4 Wolf Pelt Deer 2 Large Antlers 2 Deer Hide Horker 2 Horker Tusk 2 Horker Meat Hagravens 4 Hagraven Feathers 4 Hagraven Claw Falmer 2 Falmer Ear 1 Falmer Cuirass 1 Falmer Sword 1 Falmer Gauntlets 1 Falmer Helmet Charrus 4 Chaurus Chitin Centurion 1 Centurion Dynamo Core 2 Dwemer Gear 4 Dwemer Cog 4 Solid Dwemer Metal Dwemer Sphere 2 Solid Dwemer Metal 2 Dwemer Cogs 1 Dwemer Gears 1 Dwemer Gyro Dwemer Spider 2 Solid Dwemer Metal 2 Dwemer Cogs 1 Dwemer Gears Frost Troll 4 Troll Fat 1 Troll skull Troll 4 Troll Fat 1 Troll skull Bronze Dragon 4 Dragon Bones 4 Dragon Scales Frost Dragon 4 Dragon Bones 4 Dragon Scales Swamp Dragon 4 Dragon Bones 4 Dragon Scales Mudcrab Mudcrab Chitin Bear 4 Bear Claw 2 Bear Pelt Sabre Cat 2 Sabre Cat Pelt 2 Sabre Cat Eye 4 Sabre Cat Teeth Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room.jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(1).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(2).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(3).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(4).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(5).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(6).jpg Skyrim Helgen Reborn Your New Dynamic Display Room(7).jpg Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Category:Skyrim: Helgen Reborn Books